Problem: First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $7$ times that expression and then add $8$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $5$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (4x + 5) = \color{orange}{7(4x+5)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{7(4x+5)}$ do? $7(4x+5)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(4x+5)+8$.